


Au de-là de l'horizon

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Nakamaship, Romance, Tragic Romance, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ère de la piraterie. L'ère que tout le monde redoute et pourtant l'ère qui change la face du monde de plus d'une centaine de façons différentes. Elle avait de la chance de vivre durant cette ère. Rencontrer les plus grands pirates et les affronter. Rentrer dans la légende, elle aussi. Devenir pirate, vivre en pirate, mourir en pirate. Libre, pour toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Je suis vraiment pas habituée avec ce site, j'y vais doucement. Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venue, et pourtant, sur mon profil sur Fanfiction.net, j'avais déjà précisé que je viendrai poster mes fictions ici aussi. Alors voilà, je commence ! En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer et à poser des questions ! :)  
> Normalement je réponds aux commentaires, quand il y en a ! XD  
> Vu que ce site fonctionne différemment, on verra bien !  
> Allez, bonne lecture !
> 
> IIt

_ ~Prologue~ _

 

Sur ces vastes océans, la vie peut être bien courte, tout comme elle peut changer du tout au tout. Des fois, à cause d’un simple événement, d’une parole, voir même d’un objet ? La vie est aussi pleine de surprises. Ou, pour être plus claire, des personnes possédant des rêves, des envies, des comportements, des personnalités, des chemins diamétralement opposés finissent par se rencontrer, par se croiser, sans forcément se parler. L’une impactera la vie de l’autre sans s’en rendre compte.

Ce qui les caractérise le plus, est leur soif de liberté et d’être maître de leur vie.

_Et ce besoin de voguer sur les mers, au- delà de l’horizon._


	2. Au crépuscule d'une belle époque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est étrange comment une civilisation vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années peu disparaître en en clin d’œil. En faut-il vraiment si peu pour détruire le fruit de plusieurs siècles de travail et d'épreuves ?
> 
> Demandez à la Marine.

Chapitre I

Au crépuscule d’une belle époque

* * *

 

 

 

L’île de Fahwen n’existe plus sur les cartes, pourtant, comme beaucoup d’autres îles, sa population était prospère. Si aujourd’hui vous demandez aux gens ce que cette île est devenue, les plus jeunes ne sauront répondre et les plus vieux seront visiblement embarrassés.

L’accès à cet endroit était difficile et dangereux, l’île était entourée d’un récif corallien important tout comme un récif rocheux. Les habitants qui y vivaient avaient trois particularités : des cheveux longs autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards et tous avaient, que ça soit sur le bras droit, le bras gauche ou les deux une tâche de naissance qui changeait avec le temps. Beaucoup pensait qu’il s’agissait toujours de tatouage étant donné que l’épiderme de la peau devenait noir sur cette partie de leur corps. La troisième et la moins négligeable était leur incroyable force physique.

Ce peuple descendait de géants, mais avec le temps, ils prirent une taille beaucoup plus « humaine » via les différentes générations. Ils étaient réputés pour être de redoutables combattants, même s’ils ne s’aventuraient que rarement en mer.

La Marine cependant, parvint un jour à prendre contact avec eux, ouvrant un passage entre les rochers qui entouraient l’île. Premier contact qui se fit sans encombre, dans le calme et la paix. Ils vinrent établir des relations diplomatiques et commerciales avec les habitants de Fahwen. Etant donné que ce peuple était pacifique et curieux de tout, ils acceptèrent sans broncher. Ils vécurent ainsi pendant plusieurs décennies dans la paix, avec la visite de quelques Marines voire des pirates ou des révolutionnaires.

C’est dans cette ambiance que grandit Akio, fils d’un combattant fort répondant au nom de Phen, qui voyagea un peu sur les mers après que les Marines ouvrirent un passage. Sa mère, Fuu dite _la Furie_ était une garde de l’Impératrice de l’île et faisait, elle aussi partie des meilleurs combattants de l’île. Son grand-père s’occupait de lui quand ses parents n’étaient pas là. La vie était simple et belle. Dès leur plus tendre enfance, on apprenait aux enfants à maîtriser leur force et on leur apprenait les bases du combat et de la défense, libre à eux de choisir leur voie plus tard.

Mais là où tout commença à changer pour le pire, fut peu après que la mère d’Akio annonça sa seconde grossesse. Trois mois plus tard, alors enceinte de cinq mois, l’Impératrice de Fahwen fut mise face à un choix assez terrible : livrer tous ceux qui avaient aidés Gol D. Roger dans ses voyages et ceux qui avaient fait route avec lui et savaient où il se trouvait. Depuis que l’île était accessible, beaucoup de personnes transitaient de plus en plus sur l’île de Fahwen, dont les pirates. Les habitants pouvaient très bien se défendre, mais des fois, c’était au-dessus de leurs forces. Roger avait remis de l’ordre dans tout ça et son pavillon flottait fièrement sur la plus haute tour de l’île. Tout le monde l’appréciait. Phen, le père d’Akio lui-même avait pu l’aider dans certains de ses voyages.

En parlant de son père, le voilà qui rentrait en plein milieu de la nuit en haletant, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Le petit garçon se leva de son lit et s’approcha de la porte entrouverte du salon pour écouter ses parents parler avec son grand-père, le père de son père.

 

« Ce n’est pas bon, vraiment pas bon, les officiers de la Marine sont furieux. On a beau faire bloc, tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils étaient tous à cran à la cour de l’Impératrice ! Elle refuse de livrer Roger, mais il y a… Autre chose, dit son père en faisant les cent pas.

\- Iriéla m’a dit que lors d’un énième débat avec les officiers de la Marine, l’un d’eux avait menacé de lancer un Buster Call sur l’île si l’Impératrice ne capitulait pas, raconta Fuu en regardant son époux un peu inquiète.   
\- Je sais ! Et c’est ce qui m’inquiète, la réaction de l’Impératrice a électrisé l’air ! Beaucoup se pensent condamnés !   
\- Que veux-tu dire ? s’enquit le grand-père.   
\- Après cette menace, l’Impératrice a quitté la pièce sans rien dire. Enfin, elle était à deux doigts d’insulter ce Marine, mais elle n’a rien dit. D’après une de ses gouvernantes, elle refuse de parler, et se dit prête à affronter un Buster Call. Est-ce qu’elle a au moins conscience de ce que c’est ?! pesta Phen.   
\- Elle ne dirait pas ça à la légère si elle ne le savait pas. »

 

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, Fuu passa une main sur son ventre arrondi, pendant que Phen faisait toujours les cent pas, guettant de temps en temps les silhouettes qui passaient devant la fenêtre.

 

« Nous pourrions survivre à un Buster Call ? finit par demander le grand-père. »

 

            Phen sursauta et manqua de s’étouffer avec sa salive. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se tourna vers son père, une lueur folle dans le regard.

 

« Nous pourrions résister, mais pas… enfin…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir et vivre en parias tout de même !   
\- Tout ça pour une histoire de collaboration ! Et quel genre de collaboration ! Ils essaient d’enrôler des jeunes de notre peuple pour avoir des guerriers plus puissants pour arrêter les pirates ! Ces rats de marines ! Tu parles d’une justice ! »

 

Phen se tut brusquement et s’accroupit en voyant une ombre passer un peu trop près de l’une des fenêtres de la pièce principale. Quand elle partit il soupira.

 

« Ils veulent tuer tous ceux qui ont aidé Roger. Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici, soupira le père d’Akio.

\- Et tu ne le seras nulle part, gémit sa femme dont les larmes étaient apparentes aux coins de ses yeux. »

 

Phen serra les poings sur ses cuisses, ils étaient bloqués. Piégés même.

 

« Ce soir, je vais m’arranger pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir au cas où ils lancent le Buster Call.

\- Phen… !!   
\- De toute façon… »

 

Il se redressa, un sourire triste aux lèvres, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues.

 

« Nous sommes condamnés. »

 

* * *

 

           

            Le lendemain, effectivement, la réponse de l’Impératrice ne se fit pas attendre : «  _Lancez votre attaque, nous ferons face, comme des guerriers ! Car c’est ce que nous sommes ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! Jamais nous ne livrerons l’homme qui nous a aidés !_  »

            Après cette tirade, les Marines se retirèrent, plus furieux que jamais. Les habitants de Fahwen étaient prêts, ils savaient qu’ils ne pourraient s’enfuir. Une culture vieille de plusieurs millénaires vivait ses dernières heures. Après quelques jours, les cinq navires de la Marine furent en vue et se postèrent en des points stratégiques, sous le regard autant inquiet que fier de l’Impératrice, qui s’adressa à son peuple pour la dernière fois.

 

«  _Nos ancêtres étaient de fiers combattants. Ils se sont toujours battu pour la paix, jusqu’au jour où ils déposèrent véritablement leurs armes pour vivre ici, sur notre île. Ils y développèrent leur propre culture, leur propre civilisation. Nous sommes tous des enfants de ces géants. Feu mon père serait fier, et honoré de vous voir tous debout, ici, aujourd’hui, main dans la main contre l’ennemi._

_Nous ne pouvons trahir nos amis. Jamais dans toute notre histoire cela ne fut possible. Nos amis, qu’ils soient bons ou mauvais, restent nos amis, car nous connaissons leur vraie valeur. Aujourd’hui, vous pouvez voir, le vrai visage de la « Justice ». Cette même justice qui veut mettre un terme à la vie de notre ami et Roi des Pirates, Gol D. Roger. Eh bien, nous serons leur dernier rempart avant qu’ils ne l’atteignent !_

_Je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes, de m’avoir accepté comme souveraine et de me suivre dans ce choix. Que vos esprits rejoignent ceux de nos ancêtres sur des terres éternelles._

_Mon peuple._

_Je vous salue, pour la dernière fois._ »

 

           A peine avait-elle finit que les premiers boulets de canons commencèrent à s’abattre sur l’île. Grâce à leur force légendaire, les habitants les renvoyaient. Certains utilisaient leurs poings, leurs armes ou pour quelques autres le haki, rendant le Buster Call beaucoup plus long et difficile pour la Marine. Phen emmena sa femme, son fils et son père à l’autre bout de l’île. Là, un bateau les attendait en direction d’une île d’East Blue. Phen embrassa sa femme plusieurs fois et la serra contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne verra jamais son second enfant, il le savait et devait se faire une raison. Il serra aussi son père dans ses bras et se pencha vers son fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi.

 

« Akio, tu portes un grand héritage sur tes épaules. Ce sera lourd, ce sera dur, ce sera long. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Prends soin de ta mère, de ton grand-père et de cet enfant à venir. Toi aussi, un jour, tu deviendras un grand guerrier !  Rend-moi fier, mon fils. »

 

Phen serra Akio dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible avant de lui passer un collier autour du cou et de le faire monter dans le bateau. Il les regarda partir au loin, passant une main sur ses yeux. Le combattant de Fahwen courut jusqu’au palais où il retrouva l’Impératrice assise sur son trône, alors que les boulets de canons défonçaient les murs, le plafond et le sol. Elle était magnifique, la tête haute, le visage sans peur.

 

« Votre majesté… souffla-t-il.

\- Ne parle pas, dit-elle en levant la main, ouvrant avec lenteur ses yeux onyx. Je sais ce que tu viens de faire. Je ne t’en veux en aucun cas. Tu as bien fait. De plus, tu es revenu défendre ton île au péril de ta vie. Nous allons tous mourir. J’entends leurs cris et leurs pleurs et ça me déchire le cœur au plus profond de mon âme. Je ressens leurs douleurs. Nous n’y survivrons pas… C’est sûr, inévitable, inéluctable. Mais tes enfants seront notre héritage. »

 

Il baissa la tête et s’inclina devant elle, ému aux larmes. Des frissons parcourraient son échine et, inspirant le plus profondément possible, hurla pour se faire comprendre de sa souveraine. Sa voix couvrit pendant un bref instant, le bruit des boulets de canon qui défonçaient les murs.

 

«  **MERCI POUR TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR NOUS ! IMPERATRICE !**  »

 

            La jeune femme eut un doux sourire avant de se lever en arrangeant une mèche bleutée derrière son oreille et de regarder par une grande fenêtre son royaume à feu et à sang. Tôt au tard, elle aussi devra se battre.

C’était une cause perdue.

Mais quelle cause perdue…

 

Au final, les habitants de Fahwen ne résistèrent que trois jours à la destruction de leur île. La Marine dû demander le renfort de deux autres bateaux. Ils bombardèrent l’île jusqu’à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu’une fine bande de terre qui fut rapidement recouverte par les eaux de la mer.

Aucun survivant.

Enfin, si : un vieillard, un enfant et une femme enceinte.

 

* * *

 

 

Très peu de temps après ces événements, le monde fut ébranlé par l’exécution de Gol D. Roger, le roi des Pirates.

 

**_« Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le, je l’ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »_ **

 

            Une nouvelle ère naquit juste après que ce grand homme ne périsse. Une nouvelle ère, l’ère de la piraterie. De nombreux hommes se lancèrent sur les mers, bien décidés à trouver ce fabuleux trésor qu’est le One Piece.


	3. Adieu Innocence

**Chapitre II**

**Adieu, innocence.**

* * *

 

Quelques mois plus tard, sur une petite île, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Fuu donnait péniblement naissance à sa fille. Quelques habitants de l'île qui savaient ce qui était arrivé à l'île de Fahwen avaient accepté de leur venir en aide. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, Fuu, son beau-père et son fils avaient commencé à être traqués comme des bêtes par toutes sortes d'organisations affiliées de près ou de loin à la Marine.

Ce soir-là, ils furent retrouvés par une organisation mafieuse qui, pour une fois, n'avait aucun lien avec la Marine. Non, ils cherchaient juste à s'emparer des deux enfants. S'ils pouvaient les kidnapper et en faire des machines à tuer, ça les arrangeraient bien dans leurs affaires. Le petit camp monté à l'écart du village pour que Fuu puisse accoucher fut attaqué. Le grand-père, Aiji, eut tout juste le temps de sauver la sage-femme et sa petite-fille. Les mettant en sécurité, il se pressa pour aller sauver Akio et Fuu, mais ne put rien faire.

 

« GRAND-PERE !

\- On a juste celui-là, je trouve pas le bébé…

\- Pas grave, celui-là, c'est déjà beaucoup, allez, on fout le camp. »

 

Il ne put qu'être témoin de l'assassinat de sa belle-fille et le kidnapping de son petit-fils.

L'hécatombe.

Il perdait son île, ses amis, sa famille, son peuple, son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. A un âge aussi avancé que le sien, combien de temps pourrait-il vivre avant de voir sa petite-fille mourir ? Il ne laisserait jamais passer cela. Enlaçant avec la force du désespoir le corps encore chaud de Fuu, il caressa ses cheveux bruns, fixant son regard mort. Il se remémora un instant la joie de son fils lors de leur mariage.

Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Phen devait avoir honte de lui depuis l'endroit où il le regardait. Il n'avait même pas pu sauver sa famille. Se relevant, sa belle-fille dans les bras, il alla lui creuser une tombe décente dans une clairière dans la forêt. Il y pleura longuement, avant de revenir vers la sage-femme qui tenait toujours le nourrisson dans ses bras, encore un peu secouée par l'attaque.

 

« Elle va bien, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, des larmes aux coins de ses yeux et la voix tremblotante.

\- Dieu merci…

\- Comment… Je veux dire… Elle n'a pas de nom. »

 

Aiji regarda l'enfant et passa une main sur son front, calmant ses pleurs presque instantanément.

 

« Sora, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- C'est joli, sourit la jeune femme. »

 

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils devaient s'en aller. L'île la plus proche, ils devaient s'y rendre. Par le passé, Aiji avait rencontré un Marine, oui, Garp. Monkey D. Garp. Il saura quoi faire ! Il savait toujours quoi faire !

* * *

~East Blue, village de Fuchsia~

 

Avec beaucoup de peine, Aiji parvint à l'île où se trouvait le vice-amiral de la Marine. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il lui exposa sa situation à laquelle Garp ne put que compatir : il était parfaitement au courant de ce qui était arrivé à l'île de Fahwen et en était profondément désolé. Il accepta de cacher Aiji dans le village, à la condition que celui-ci se coupe les cheveux le plus régulièrement possible et qu'il cache ses tâches de naissance si caractéristiques de son ancien peuple. Le vieil homme accepta, ne voulant pas mettre en danger la vie de sa petite-fille.

Durant cinq ans, Aiji s'occupa de Sora, la confiant de temps en temps à Garp ou Makino, partant à la recherche d'Akio, sans jamais pouvoir trouver la moindre piste. Le vieil homme fournit beaucoup d'effort dans cette tâche. Il essayait, encore et encore de retrouver son petit-fils. Mais il était trop vieux maintenant, il atteignait ses limites. Ses voyages duraient de moins en moins longtemps et il s'éloignait de moins en moins de l'île, réduisant son périmètre de recherches. Garp essayait de l'aider, quand il le pouvait, mais impossible de trouver la trace du grand-frère de Sora. Avant de mourir, le vieillard aurait aimé revoir Akio… Il l'aurait tant voulu. Finalement, il finit par mourir de vieillesse, dans son sommeil, au milieu d'une nuit calme d'été.

Sora se retrouva seule, orpheline.

 

« C'est problématique, soupira Garp en regardant l'enterrement de loin. »

 

Makino se tourna vers lui et le maire : il y avait une petite partie du village à l'enterrement, Aiji avait été de son vivant, quelqu'un de très agréable, se faisant des amis sur cette île d'adoption que lui et Sora affectionnaient beaucoup.

 

« On ne peut pas la laisser seule, elle n'a que six ans. Et je ne peux clairement pas l'emmener chez Dadan ! grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête. Ah merde… Aiji… C'était sa seule famille ! »

 

La jeune femme avec eux hoqueta, retenant quelques larmes, désolée pour cette pauvre enfant. Elle connaissait Sora depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et l'avait vu grandir. Cette situation lui faisait mal au cœur.

 

« Personne ne voudra l'accueillir j'imagine ? marmonna le maire en se grattant la barbe.

\- Je peux le faire moi, dit Makino en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Garp.

\- Je vais le faire. La pauvre n'a personne, autant qu'elle grandisse avec les quelques personnes qu'elle connait età qui elle est habituée _._ Elle m'a déjà aidé pour le travail au bar, alors je peux bien la prendre sous mon aile ! »

 

Garp regarda Makino qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, ayant l'air de grandement insister. Après un long soupir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux verts foncés de la jeune tenancière du bar du village. Le maire retint une grimace, mais en y réfléchissant, il accepta lui aussi : ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose après tout.

* * *

 

C'est ainsi que les affaires de Sora furent déménagées chez Makino. A partir de ce jour, la petite fille l'aidait dans son travail, nettoyant la salle avant l'ouverture et à la fermeture, elle faisait des courses pour Makino et effectuait d'autres tâches dans le village. Makino l'appréciait beaucoup et Sora le lui rendait comme il le fallait, voyant en Makino une mère de substitution. Sora eut la chance de rencontrer Luffy qui devint un ami très proche de la petite fille qui avait deux ans de plus que lui. Sora était là aussi, le jour où Luffy mangea le fruit du Gum Gum et que Shanks le sauva d'une noyade certaine.

Peu de temps après, Garp alla lâcher son petit-fils au Mont Corvo. Sora ne le voyait plus et n'avait donc plus personne avec qui jouer sur son temps libre.

 

« Sora ? appela Makino en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Oui ? »

 

La petite fille se tourna vers la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle cligna ses grands yeux gris clairs puis se leva pour s'approcher de la tenancière du bar qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

 

« Je vais voir Luffy. Tu viens avec moi ? sourit-elle. »

 

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina, et sans répondre, prit la main de Makino et courut dehors sous le rire amusée de la jeune femme. Après un peu de préparations, elles prirent le chemin du Mont Corvo avec des paniers remplis de vêtements. Sora s'efforça de retenir le chemin en suivant Makino, elle ne s'était jamais autant éloignée du village depuis son arrivée ici. Après quelques heures de marches, la cabane des bandits était en vue. Devant, Sora aperçut Luffy et commença à lui faire de grands signes avant de doucement baisser les bras : qui étaient ces deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient ?

 

« Makino ! Sora ! sourit Luffy en courant vers elles.

\- Salut Luffy, salua Sora en levant la main.

\- Bonjour Luffy, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Mais et vous ? Vous faîtes quoi là ?

\- On t'apporte des vêtements ! dit la petite fille en montrant le panier. »

 

Luffy parut ravi, puis se tourna vers Ace et Sabo qui restaient en retrait. Le plus jeune leur fit signe de s'approcher et présenta Makino et Sora. Bien qu'un peu intimidée, Sora resta polie et les salua en souriant. Elle fut quand même un peu gênée en voyant les regards d'Ace et de Sabo peser sur elle et la regarder avec insistance.

Makino sourit, se pencha vers les paniers et commença à leur faire essayer des t-shirts, des chemises, des vestes, des pulls, des shorts… De tout. Sora l'aida, courant d'un panier à l'autre, sortant des fois une aiguille et du fil pour ajuster des vêtements sur l'un des trois garçons. Marchant vers Luffy, elle commença à recoudre une manche qui présentait de petits trous.

 

« Alors c'est ici que ton grand-père t'a envoyé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai pu rencontrer Ace et Sabo, alors c'est cool ! »

 

Sora sourit, se tournant vers Ace qui rougissait doucement alors que Makino lui demandait de ne pas bouger.

 

« Tu pourrais rester ici toi aussi ! Tu seras la grande-sœur, vu qu'eux ont dix ans, c'est les grands-frères ! »

 

Sora le regarda un peu étonnée mais ne dit rien, haussant simplement les épaules. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Sabo derrière elle. Après cette petite visite, Sora embrassa la joue de Luffy et repartit avec Makino au village. C'était sûr, elle reviendrait !

**Author's Note:**

> Voili, voilou !
> 
> Vous avez aimé j'espère ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser, je travaillerai en vue d'améliorations possibles ! :)
> 
> Salut, salut les p'tits bouts !


End file.
